gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Savanna
The Savanna is a four-door convertible lowrider in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Design Being a lowrider, the Savanna can be used in the lowrider competion if hydraulics are equipped. It is a four-door, making it rather suitable for drive-bys and transporting gang members. The car can be blown up by shooting its rear license plate. The Savanna is based on a 1964 Chevrolet Impala with the rear resembling a 1963 Chevrolet Biscayne. In beta screenshots, however, the front of the Savanna resembles a '63 Impala. While normally appearing with only an open top, the car can be modified in Loco Low Co. to feature a permanent hard-top or a soft convertible roof. Grove Street Families uses the Savanna as one of their gang cars. Performance The Savanna's main merit is its speed, with quite good acceleration to complement this. However, cornering is poor due to the car being heavy and bulky. Like the Blade, the car's brakes are very sensitive, giving it very responsive stopping power at any speed. However, the driver risks spinning out in handbrakes turn. Modifications ]]Upgrades can only be made at the Loco Low Co. garage. Variants Cesar's Savanna * Cesar Vialpando owns a bright red Savanna with red seats. Hydraulics are a randomity in the missions it appears in, as with all Savannas. The license plate reads "LVA4L" (like Sweet's license plate reads GROVE4L), standing 'Los Varrios Aztecas For Life', referring to the Varrios Los Aztecas, Cesar's gang. The car appears in most of the missions Cesar, and at one point during the mission Photo Opportunity, CJ drives the car to Angel Pine. Lowrider Challenges Savanna * In the mission Cesar Vialpando, there were 3 uniquely colored Savannas. They are colored Turqoise and White, Red and Turqoise, Light Blue and Red, Yellow and Purple. These cars can also be seen anytime you start the mission Lowrider Challenge. Trivia * 1962-1964 Impala's which is the based of car, were very popular with Black gangs and rappers throughout the 90's, seen in countless West Coast Rap videos and hood films with the 1964 model widely known as a "64" (Six-Foe). *In the beta version of the game, the Savanna had a different front bumper, different wheel design, and was a coupe, resembling the Blade.Beta Savanna *The name "Savanna" is likely a reference to the Chevrolet Impala, as the animal of that name is found in the savanna biome. *The default radio station in the Savanna is Radio Los Santos. *If a roof is installed on the car, whether it is a hard top or a soft top, the head of the passenger(s) in the back seat will clip through the roof. * Anytime when you start GTA San Andreas, and you see the intro movie, one of the clips shows a Savanna toggling its hydraulics. * It is possible to paint stock Savannas and make it the same color like Cesar's Savanna or the Savannas found in the Lowrider challenges. * There is a real life vehicle produced by GM with the model name GMC "Savanna". There is no relationship to the San Andreas Savanna though, because the GMC Savanna is a panel van modeled after the Chevy Express Locations *Spawns regularly in Los Santos. *Driven by Grove Street Families members in Grove Street Families territories. *Parked in the driveway of a house down the street from Loco Low Co. in Willowfield, Los Santos. *Parked on the second floor of the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after the completion of Customs Fast Track. Reference Navigation }} de:Savanna (SA) es:Savanna fr:Savanna pl:Savanna pt:Savanna Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Lowriders Category:Gang vehicles